10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley
by Loma HP
Summary: Hermione Granger esta vivendo um pequeno dilema, seus pais tem que viajar e a deixam na casa da tia, ate ai tudo bem, o problema é ele: Rony Weasley. Sempre foi o popular, amado por todos e que sempre consegue o que quer. Hermione prefere os estudos, já Rony prefere ser o centro das atenções, e agora ela tem 10 dias para conquista Rony Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley

**Nome:** 10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley.

**Autora:** Loma.

**Censura:** 13 anos.

**Contem:** agressão física e verbal, insinuação de sexo, consumo de bebidas alcóolicas e drogas.

**Historia:** Hermione Granger esta vivendo um pequeno dilema, seus pais tem que viajar e a deixam na casa da tia, ate ai tudo bem, o problema é ele: Rony Weasley. Sempre foi o popular, amado por todos e que sempre consegue o que quer. Hermione e Rony eram grandes amigos na infância, mas isso mudou quando o nível popular se diferencio. Hermione prefere os estudos, já Rony prefere ser o centro das atenções. E agora Hermione tem 10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley.


	2. Dia 1

_**Dia um**_

Talvez eu devesse está feliz com a noticia, mas o pânico defina melhor meu atual estado de humor. Eu já tinha passado bem mais de dez dias com a companhia _dele_, mas isso era quando tínhamos cinco anos de idade, e naquela época não existia a enorme diferença de nível popular.

Naquele tempo nós éramos muito parecidos, mas agora quase não temos algo em comum, a não ser pelos pais amigos.

Ele se tornou a estrela do time de futebol, eu me tornei a menina mais inteligente da classe, ele o centro das atenções, e eu aquela que todos só procuram para fazer a copia do trabalho.

Não que eu esteja me queixando, longe disso, ate prefiro assim. Minha vida social é fora da escola, é nos meus cursos e na escola de dança.

Espera, onde esta meus modos, estou falando a tempos e ainda não me apresentei. Me chamo Hermione Granger, tenho 17 anos, não sou a menina popular da escola, nem a mais invisível, sou bonita, mas sempre escondo minha beleza quando vou à escola, faço questão de escolher roupas largas e fora da moda, e prendo meu longo cabelo castanho, alisado artificialmente, em um coque ou trança, e não coloco um pingo de maquiagem no rosto. Faço isso pra não chamar atenção, isso por que não quero ser popular.

Sou a mais popular no curso de dança, e, honestamente, isso é muito chato, todo mundo pegando no seu pé, se você faz algo errado vira o comentário da semana, e sempre sou comentada no jornal. Isso não é tão interessante quanto parece nos filmes.

De qualquer forma, eu sou apaixonada pelo menino mais popular. Nossa! Que novidade! A protagonista se apaixona pelo popular, ele por ela, e Puff!, eles vivem felizes para sempre! Não, eu gosto do Rony a muito mais tempo, desde os tempos que nós brincávamos na lama do parquinho.

Minha historia com ele começou antes de nascermos, nossas mães estudaram juntas na faculdade e são grandes amigas, então praticamente fomos criados juntos. Bem ate os dez anos, quando ele entrou no time de futebol. Começamos a nos distanciar, ele ficou mudado e eu também. Mas minha paixão por ele só aumentou.

Minhas duas amigas, Luna e Gina, sempre ficam dando palpites. Luna diz que eu devia parti pra cima dele, já Gina, que é irmã mais nova de Rony, sempre me convida para ir na casa dela, e assim ficar mais perto dele.

Eu seguia meu próprio conselho, fica na tua, que ele nunca te dará uma chance.

Mas meus pais fizeram um plano um pouco diferente. Acho que falando assim fez parecer que eles querem que eu e Rony namoremos, mas... bem, na verdade eles querem sim... mas não era disso que eu estava falando.

Eu estava cansada, pois tinha ensaiado a tarde toda para fazer bonito na minha próxima apresentação, alias as danças que eu faço são: bale clássico, é quase somente para agradar minha mãe, e dança do ventre, quase somente para irrita-la, pois ela não queria que eu fizesse uma dança tão... sensual. De qualquer forma, sou a melhor nas duas, e no sábado eu ia fazer uma apresentação de dança do ventre.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar, morrendo de cansaço, querendo somente me jogar em minha cama, e dormi ate o dia seguinte. Mas é claro que era espera muito, e é logico que não pude fazer isso.

O carro estava na porta de casa, o porta malas aberto com uma mala dentro.

- Vamos Hermione. Ajude-me com isso. – pedia a minha mãe, em quanto descia as escadas da entrada. – anda vamos, pegue!

Ela segurava a bolsa, como se está pesasse um tonelada, mas quando a peguei cheguei à conclusão que não passava nem de 10 quilos. Coloquei na porta malas.

Em seguida vi meu pai saindo da casa carregando uma mala que devia, de fato, pesa por perto de uma tonelada, talvez fossem só os sapatos da mamãe.

- Para onde vocês estão indos! – perguntei estranhando aquilo tudo.

Eles quase nunca me deixavam sozinha por mais de três dias, mesmo eu já tento 17 anos, ele se preocupavam, como quaisquer pais.

- Vamos ter que viajar por dez dias. – respondeu meu pai depois de consegui, com muito sacrifício, bota a mala na porta malas.

URUUUU! Comemorei internamente, eu teria a casa toda pra mim por dez dias! Isso era incrível.

- Seus tios Weasley vêm te pegar às 19 horas. – minha mãe acabou com minha alegria, como se lesse minha mente.

Isso não era incrível, o horrível isso sim, era péssimo, era pior que péssimo, eu seria obrigada passar dez dias com o Rony!

Eu arrumava minhas coisas com o bico formado na boca, eu estava chateada, e eu tinha razão, não tinha? Eu não queria passa 10 dias com o Rony, como eu ia conversa com ele se nós não tínhamos nada em comum?

Mas mesmo depois de reclama, implorar, me ajoelhar (literalmente), não consegui. Mamãe disse que não iria passar pela vergonha de dispensar a tia Molly, que tão bondosamente se ofereceu para tomar conta de mim para mamãe e papai poderem cuidar das coisas da empresa.

Coloquei em uma bolsa de viajem todo o que eu poderia precisar durante dez dias, e mamãe mandou eu leva uma chave caso eu precisasse de algo que estivesse na casa. Tia Molly chegou pontualmente as 19:00.

- Olha como você cresceu! – exclamou. – faz quantos anos que não te vejo?

- Acho que dois.

- Nossa, que diferença esses dois aninhos fizeram para você, está com corpo de mulher, - exclamou me fazendo sorri. – aposto que isso é por causa do bale.

- Acerto. – sorri, me lembrei o por que de eu gosta de passar minhas férias com a tia Molly, ela era muito divertida e diferente da mamãe.

Fomos para a casa dela, e ela me mostrou o quarto que eu ficaria.

- É o mesmo que você ficava quando vinha passar o final de semana com Rony. – ela sorriu. – Ah, aqueles tempos eram tão fácil.

Eu lembrava do quarto, quando eu era pequena acabei esquecendo tantos brinquedos ali que ela acabou parecendo com um quarto que fosse somente meu, com o passar dos ano fui pedindo para Gina ou meus pais irem trazendo as coisas.

- Bem, agora eu vou ter que da uma saída, e provavelmente voltarei tarde, mas diferente de sua mãe, acho que você pode se cuida sozinha. – ela me deu uma piscadela. – Sinta-se em casa, afinal você já faz parte da família a muito tempo.

Deixe-me falar um pouco da família Weasley, o tio Arthur tem um negocio próprio e passa o tempo todo viajando, tia Molly ajuda o marido, mas ela fica por aqui em tempo integral.

Ao todo eles têm sete filhos, Guilherme e Carlinhos estão na faculdade, Fred e Jorge (os gêmeos do mal) fazem curso e só aparecem no final de semana, Rony, estuda comigo e Gina, a única mulher, que é um ano mais nova que eu, estuda em uma escola longe.

Gina estava passando um tempo na casa de uma tia, sua mãe disse que era para ela estudar com a prima de sua idade, já a Gina diz, que a mãe só quer um descanso dela e que se ela estudar vai ser um bônus.

Então o único filho que está realmente está em casa é o Rony. E eu preferia encara os gêmeos do mal ou a chatice de Gui ou Carlinhos.

- Hermione? – era a voz do Rony, um pouco mais grosa do que a ultima fez que a ouvi de perto, mas sem duvida era ele. – Já chegou?

Ele estava descendo as escadas, meu deus e agora? O que eu faço? Se acalma Hermione, é só um garoto. Está bem um garoto pelo qual tu é apaixonada desde os cinco anos, mas só um garoto.

- Já sim, - respondi quando recuperei a mentalidade. – você já sabe que vou ficar por aqui por dez dias?

- Mamãe me falou. – ele finalmente apareceu na sala, e sorriu.

Senti eu derrete por dentro. Ele em casa era bem diferente dele na escola. Vestia roupas simples, não o uniforme elegante do time, tinha os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, mas estava sem o quilo de gel pra deixa tudo espetado no lugar.

- Então há quanto tempo não temos uma conversa digna? – perguntou, puxando assunto e se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Bem, - relaxei, me lembrando que eu ainda conhecia ele há anos. – você não tinha músculos e sua voz era fina.

- Ei – ele fez cara de indignado para depois tira sarro. – você não usava sutiã que eu me lembre.

- Ah, então você andou olhando para o lado dos meus sutiãs é? – ele imediatamente ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, e a vermelhidão se espalhou pelo rosto. Isso me fez ri. – você ainda faz isso.

- Não faço nada.

- Então como você sabe do que eu estava falando?

- Aff, você ainda sabe me irritar. – ele fez bico.

Eu sorri. E ele desfez o bico e sorriu comigo.

- Ótimo, amanhã vamos tomar banho na piscina com roupas intimas e tudo vai ser como quando tínhamos cinco anos. – ele gargalhou.

Quando crianças costumávamos nos jogar na piscina de calcinha e cueca quando nossos pais não deixavam tomarmos banho, e isso era quase sempre.

– Agora tenho que subir, estou cansada e amanhã tenho mais treino.

- Você ainda faz bale?

- Sim, e outras coisinhas também. – respondi, e subir as escadas. – Boa noite, Rony.

Fui pro quarto tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, dormi por quase dose horas, sonhei algo, mas não lembro o que, só sei que acordei feliz, ate olhar no relógio.


	3. Dia 2

_**Dia dois**_

Quando acordei já era dez da manhã, dei um pulo da cama, eu tinha que está na escola de dança as onze para a aula de bale.

Corri para o banheiro, e tomei um banho rápido, depois fiz um coque apresado que ficou todo arrepiado, quem conhecia e sabia que ele devia está arrumadinho falaria horrores, quem não conhecia acharia ate um coque bonito para uma festa à noite. Previ que isso logo estaria no jornal da escola.

Extra, extra. Hermione Granger não sabe fazer um coque!

Nem me sentei à mesa, peguei uma pera e uma maçã. Rony estava sentado na primeira cadeira a direita. Pelo visto Tia Molly tomou o café e saiu.

- Para que toda essa pressa? – perguntou Rony que acabara de tomar o café da manhã. – o mundo está acabando e eu ainda não percebi?

- Se eu perco o ensaio hoje vou ser tirada da apresentação. – respondi dando uma mordida na maçã. – fui que eu tenho que achar um taxi.

- Eu te levo – falou se levantando. - fica calma.

- Desde quando você sabe dirigir?

Ele me olhou com a cara de "esqueci que não nos conhecemos mais".

- Desde o ano passado – ergui uma sobrancelha. – eu dirijo moto, assim ainda chegamos mais rápido.

- Está bem, mas se eu morrer tu vai ter que se entender com minha mãe. – ameacei.

- Opa que agora eu fiquei com medo. – ele fez graça.

Rony pegou sua moto na garagem, era linda, vermelha e preta. Como eu nunca tinha visto aquilo no estacionamento da escola? Talvez ele não fosse com ela...

- Você vai pra escola na moto? – perguntei enquanto ele avançava pelos carros.

- Não, de manhã o motorista me leva, - respondeu com um movimento de cabeça. - na ultima fez que fui com uma moto para escola, uns jogadores de outra escola a destruíram, no primeiro dia.

- Caramba. – exclamei.

- Chegamos? – ele mais perguntou do que avisou.

- Sim.

O prédio da minha escola de bale era grande, três andares cada um era pintado de uma cor, azul, branco e rosa. No anda branco as letras nas cores pretas formavam o nome: Academia de dança da Srª Johnson.

- Obrigada, Rony. – agradeci descendo da moto.

Um grupo de bailarinas clássicas, apontaram para mim. Eu estremeci ao pensa nas perguntas e comentários da vez.

- Faz anos que eu não entro ai. – comentou Rony. – desde aquela sua apresentação aos seis anos.

- Apresentação na qual eu cair e paguei maior mico. – lembrei. – você podia ter vindo me ver em ótimas apresentações e justo na que veio eu caio.

- Vamos ter outras oportunidades, pelo que você falou no café, esta para se apresenta de novo. – ele sorriu, e antes de eu responder consulto o relógio. – é melhor você ir, são quase onze.

- Ai, tchau. – e com isso corri para o portão, deixando um Rony sorridente para trás.

Eu queria me alonga calmamente, mas é claro que não consegui, esse era o preço por ser popular. Eu estava sentada no chão, alongando a parte de trás das pernas e Clarisse decidiu se alonga do meu lado.

- E então, Hermione? – começou... – aquele ruivo lindo é seu namorado?

Suspirei antes de responder, eu sabia que o que eu falasse estaria no blog no colégio, e se eu não quisesse responder, teria mentiras a respeito no blog.

- Não, ele é filho dos amigos dos meus pais – respondi. – e um amigo meu também.

- Nesse casso você podia apresenta ne? – perguntou tentando provocar ciúmes.

- Não acho que ele se interessaria por alguém como você, Clarisse. – sorri educadamente. – mas se você quiser tentar, eu te apresento sim.

- Ele estuda na sua escola? – perguntou, agora bem mais rude.

- Sim, é a estrela do time de futebol. – respondi. – mas eu não falo com ele na escola.

- Por que você é uma besta, eu me jogaria em cima dele. – respondeu sorrindo.

- E isso faz a diferença entre eu e você.

Como eu tinha terminado de me alonga, fui treinar nas barras a deixando lá com cara de idiota.

Sair da aula de bale duas horas depois e me encontrei com Vitor e Cho. Deixe-me explicar uma coisa sobre a AD (academia de dança), aqui temos varias modalidades: bale clássico, bale moderno, dança do ventre, jazz, dança de rua, hip hop, tango, dança de salão e umas danças não populares que eu nem me interessei eu decorar o nome. Uma vez por ano temos os testes, isso são as "provas" pra vê se você ficara mais um ano na escola.

Com esses mesmos testes sai o resultado no numero um de cada dança, eu sou a nº 1 das duas modalidades que pratico, por isso sou popular. Vitor é o nº1 de dança de rua, Cho a nº2 de hip hop. São anunciados os 3 melhores, e esses 3 serão os populares do ano, e geralmente é sempre os mesmos. Geralmente os que pertencem ao topo acabam de alguma maneira se aproximando, isso aconteceu com Vitor e Cho.

Vitor também faz bale clássico, desde um dia em que meu par quebro a perna e eu o forcei a substitui-lo, mas no bale o Vitor não faz parte do topo. La é: Eu, Clarisse em 2º lugar, e Milena em 3º.

- Oi, Mione. – cumprimentaram os dois.

- Oi, gente. – falei enquanto soltava o coque, quem sabe ninguém tivesse tirado foto ainda.

- Não adiante, já tem um pré-post no blog sobre teu cabelo hoje. – falou Cho.

- Ah, que saco!

- Acho que você é a única menina que não gosta de popularidade, Hermione. – comentou Vitor rindo de minha careta.

Vitor era um amor de pessoa, quando ele foi meu par e nos aproximamos, as fofocas de que estávamos namorando foram muitas, isso rola ate hoje, mas em menos intensidade. O que rola mesmo é que Vitor é super afim de Gina, eu os apresentei uma fez, mas Gina só tem olhos pro namorado, o Harry.

- Calado, Vitor. – resmunguei e ele riu ainda mais. – tenho que ir meninas, ainda tenho que aturar a escola hoje.

- Me diga, Mione. – pediu Cho. – o que é pior ser a mais popular ou a meio termo.

- EU prefiro a meio termo, mas como Vitor disse eu devo ser a única menina que não gosta de popularidade. – respondi sorrindo, e sair andando. – Ate amanha.

- Ate.

Eu peguei um ônibus (sim, mesmo eu sendo bem de vida, eu uso ônibus) e fui para casa. Perceberam algo errado nessa frase? Bem o errado é: eu fui para _minha _casa, e eu tinha que ir para a do Rony, caramba eu nem imaginava que o meu dia só estava começando a ficar ruim.

Depois de pega outro ônibus e fui para a casa certa.

- Puts, Hermione. – falou Rony. – Você esta atrasada, corre antes que a gente perca a aula do Snape.

Droga! Serio que a primeira aula hoje era a do Snape? Justo hoje? Por que isso na minha vida, o que eu fiz, eu devo ter pregado chiclete na cruz. Depois desse meu pequeno ataque de drama eu fui pro meu quarto, por sorte eu tinha tomado banho na AD e só vestir meu uniforme.

O Rony usava o uniforme de jogador. Calça social preta e blusa vermelha. Eu usava o uniforme normal, saia preta, com meia-calça preta, blusa vermelha, e o casaco preto. No peito eu levada alfinetado os lembretes de que eu era monitora, era do corpo estudantil e ganhadora de vários concursos, em resumo eu levava no peito os dizerem: sou nerd.

- Estou pronta. – fali descendo as escadas.

- Então vamos embora.

Ele chamou a limusine e nos entramos, chegamos rápido na escola, e Rony desceu, logo foi cercado por fãs e outros jogadores, eu permaneci no carro.

- Não vai descer, senhorita? – perguntou o motorista.

- Me chame de Hermione, - pedi afinal ele me conhecia desde os 3 anos. – Poderia da uma volta no quarteirão?

- Não quer que vejam que estava no mesmo carro que o Rony? – ele perguntou sorrindo e começando a acelerar.

- Isso, não quero atenção.

- Compreendo.

Ele deu uma volta rápida no quarteirão, mas foi o suficiente para ninguém percebe que era o mesmo carro que o do Rony.

Desci e logo vi Luna. Corri para ela.

Luna era um ano mais nova que eu, ela estava no segundo ano do médio, seus cabelos loiros desciam ate o quadril, os olhos azuis eram sonhadores, e ela era do tipo que acreditou em papai Noel ate os 15 anos.

- Bu! – gritei em seu ouvido.

- Mione! Que susto! – ela falou com a mão no peito. – Achei que fosse um Zozobulo.

Que?

- O que diacho é isso?

- São bichos invisíveis que entram na sua cabeça por seus ouvidos e bagunçam tudo.

Ahhhh.

- E eles falam "Bu!"?

- Não, mas nunca se sabe...

Está vendo por isso que eu gosto dela, ele é sempre sonhadora e acredita em tudo. Ela sempre me faz ri, e sempre tem uma historia legal para conta.

O sinal tocou, interrompendo os meus elogios mentais a Luna.

- Tenho que ir, - falei. – Aula do Snape.

- Boa sorte, - ela sorriu. – aquele não melhora nem se fosse sequestrado por um Felizobo.

ÃH?

- Ah, está bem, ate depois. – fiz uma nota mental pra me lembra de pergunto o que diacho era um Felizobo depois.

Corri para a sala de aula e ainda recebi um olhar severo do professor Snape, só que eu estava na tolerância então ele não podia proibir minha entrada.

Aturei a aula de Química, de Biologia, Matemática. E ai teve o intervalo.

Vinte míseros minutos que eu gastei tendo que levar um grupo de meninos da 6ª serie para a diretoria por esta com uma revista pornô. Ah fala serio, o que essas crianças têm na cabeça? Ah, deixa pra lá, eu sei o que eles têm.

Depois do intervalo veio as matérias: Artes, Redação e um interminável aula de Historia.

As 19h30min em ponto o sinal tocou, fazendo todo mundo levantar e ir embora. Mandei um torpedo pro Rony dizendo que ele devia ir embora que eu ia a minha casa.

Cheguei a casa e fui ao meu quarto, eu tinha me esquecido da roupa de dança do ventre que eu usava para treinar.

Era uma roupa simples vermelha, bem diferente das que eu costumava usar nas apresentações. Coloque em uma bouça com todo o cuidado do mundo, e desci, olhei no relógio da cozinha, marcava as oito horas, um pouco tarde para pega ônibus, de qual quer jeito... abaixei os olhos para o pote onde as chaves dos carros ficavam.

Peguei o pote e derramei o que tinha dentro em cima da mesa, a chave do carro da mamãe e a do papai. Bem mamãe daria ataque se eu pegasse o carro dela, já o papai nem ligaria. Então peguei o carro do papai.

Não sei a marca do caro, só sei que é um caro vermelho e grande que eu sempre amei, eu sabia dirigir, tinha tirado carteira quando fiz 16 anos, mas eu não praticava muito, minha mãe dizia que eu não precisava, então fui devagar pelas ruas ate chegar a casa onde eu estava dormindo.

Assim que entrei percebi uma enorme diferença. O tio Arthur estava em casa, provavelmente para passar o final de semana.

- Tio! – exclamei.

- Minha nossa, Hermione. – ele veio ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço apertado. – Molly disse que você tinha mudado, mas não imaginei que tinha sido tanto. Não te vejo desde quando? Os seus 13 anos, ne?

- É. – falei meio envergonhada.

- Bem, nos já jantamos, Rony repetia que ia morre se não comesse logo, então não tivemos com lhe esperar. – rimos juntos, Rony sempre foi esfomeado. – Mas, Molly guardou um prato para você na cozinha.

- Ah, então eu vou comer, tio.

- Vai lá. – ele riu. – creio que ainda lembra o caminho.

- Claro, conheço essa casa melhor que a minha. – eu ri.

Depois que comi, eu subi e tomei um banho, coloquei uma camisola verde, e deitei pra ler um livro, mas fiquei conversando com Gina e Luna por mensagem ate ouvir batidas na porta.

- Pode entra.

Você pode imaginar o susto que levei quando o Rony entrou.

- Oi. – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Oi, sente.

Ele sentou na beira da minha cama e falou:

- Sabe eu estive pensando e... Por que a gente ficou assim? – ele apontou para mim, para ele, e depois para mim de novo. – Assim, tão distante, quero disser, ate os 10 anos éramos inseparáveis, e agora quase nem nos falamos.

- Bem, não sei. – fui honesta. – você criou um grupo de amigo, eu criei o meu, e acabamos nos tornando um pouco diferente.

- Ah, bem, sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. – admitir.

- Sabe, amanha vai ter uma festa. O time, vai se reunir na casa do Harry, eu estava pensando, - ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – você quer ir?

Pensei por um minuto, eu tinha que ensaiar amanha, e tecnicamente nem devia sair de casa por causa da apresentação, mas o garoto que eu gosto está me chamando para ir a uma festa, eu simplesmente não podia recusar.

- Quero, - ele sorriu alegremente. – só não posso dormi muito tarde por que sábado tenho uma apresentação.

- Claro, só de você ir já vai ser legal. – ele falou feliz. – quer saber um segredo? Eu não gosto muito do povo do time, só que eu tenho que aparecer em todas essas festas por conta da ética.

- Serio?

- Serio. – ele sorriu. – Agora acho melhor te deixa dormi.

Ele se levantou e andou ate a porta, e a abriu e me olhou.

- Boa noite, Mione. – ele usou meu apelido? Ai que fofo!

- Boa noite, _Ron_.

Ele fechou a porta e eu sorri, depois mandei uma mensagem igual para Luna e Gina dizendo que eu tinha que dormi. Em seguida apaguei a luz e cai no sono.

**Thaty: **Oi, queria, que bom que você apareceu, eu já estava triste pensando que ninguém tava lendo.


	4. Dia 3

_**Dia três**_

Sexta-feira, ô dia abençoado, tem dia mais bonito que esse? Sem curso, sem matérias difíceis na escola, sem...

É parei os elogios, quando meu celular começou a apitar, aff, novidades no blog da escola de dança. Para acabar com a frescura de uma fez peguei o celular e comecei a ler.

É minha gente, Hermione Granger conseguiu causar mais uma fez, depois de descer de uma moto com um ruivo lindo que descobrimos ser Ronald Weasley, ela falou na aula de ballet que eram apenas amigos, e que ainda por cima não se falavam na escola.

Mas é claro que, assim como eu, os alunos da nossa escola não acreditou nessa desculpa. Se não se falam como ela poderia pegar carona em sua moto? E também que mulher não agarraria aquele ser ruivo altamente lindo e atrativo?

Sem nem comentar seu coque muito mal feito de quem acordo atrasada, sera que alguém fez ela passar a noite acordada?

Tinha mais coisas, mas eu já podia ter uma deia do que era então nem perdi o tempo em ler, finalmente levantei da cama e me preparei pro dia que ia ser bem mais cheio que o costume.

Assim que sair do quarto dei de frente com o Rony.

- Oi Mih, dormiu bem?

- Muito bem e você?

- Bem.

Ficamos naquele silencio envergonhado ate chegarmos na mesa. Como na época da minha infância, tio Arthur estava na cabeceira da mesa, tia Molly no lado direito, Rony ai esquerdo e eu ao lado do Rony.

- Oi Mione, me conta, como vai as aulas de dança? – perguntou tia Molly.

- Tao ótimas, tia. – respondi. – foi ter uma apresentação amanha, as 8:00.

- Ah, que maravilha, mas é de dança do ventre?

- Hermione faz aula de dança do ventre? - Rony entrou na conversa.

- Faço há uns 3 anos, mas a gente não se falava muito. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ata, quero te ver dançar!

Automaticamente lembrei que a dança do ventre é uma dança sensual que era dançada para os maridos, mas afastei o pensamento balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, vai na minha apresentação amanha que tu ver. – respondi sorrindo.

- Eu vou mesmo. – ele disse. – Agora tenho que ir, hoje tem treino do time.

E com isso ele foi embora mais cedo para a escola, e eu fiquei com o titio e a titia, conversamos mais um pouco sobre a dança, e a tia Molly falou que sempre quis que Gina fizesse algo assim, mas a menina sempre ia jogar futebol com os irmãos.

Depois que eu terminei o café, subi para o quarto e fiz uma series de alongamentos, depois comecei a dançar, um ultimo treino antes da escola.

Comecei com um shime simples, depois curvei as costas, e segui com a coreografia, a musica tocava nos meus fones de ouvidos, e eu só percebi o tio Arthur na porta quando terminei a dança e ele começou a aplaudir.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – disse sorrindo e se sentou na cadeira da mesinha. – quando seu pai me disse que você estava dançando perfeitamente bem eu não pensei que era pra tanto.

Sorri, e sentei na cama:

- Muito obrigada.

- Sabe, Mione. – falou e eu já sabia que era algo importante. – eu lembro de quando você e Rony tinham 10 anos. Lembro dele reclamando que tu não vinha mais aqui, depois de que tu não falava com ele na escola, em seguida ele entrou pro futebol, você pra dança do ventre, e vocês se esqueceram ainda mais.

Eu escutei ele, e se eu o conhecia bem agora vinha a conclusão.

- É, ele sempre foi apaixonado por você, ele ainda não percebeu, ou finge que não, mas Mione, não deixe essa chance passar, por que se minha experiência estiver certa, eu acho que você também é apaixonada por ele.

E com isso ele foi para o escritório. Tio Arthur sempre foi um ótimo par em uma conversa.

Fui pra escola sozinha naquele dia, o que foi estranho, Rony tinha almoçado na escola por causa do treino, que nem as lideres de torcida, e eu tinha que chegar meia hora antes por conta de um problema na monitoria.

Então era só eu, o time de futebol e as lideres na escola, e, é claro, as tias serventes, o problema era bem simples, Malfoy não podia mais fazer rota dia de quinta e eu teria que achar alguém pra por no lugar dele. Botei a Pansy e pronto.

Depois fiquei na escola esperando da o horário do inicio das aulas. E Rony decidiu vim falar comigo.

- E ai, por que ta aqui tão cedo? – perguntou sentando do meu lado.

- Apareceu um problema na monitoria, - falei revirando os olhos. - porem era algo tão besta que eu resolvi em dez minutos.

- Ah, que chato.

- E o treino como foi? – perguntei e pelo canto do olho vi umas lideres se aproximarem.

- Foi muito bom, fiz gol.

- Oi, Rony. – chamou Lilá, finalmente chegando perto o suficiente.

Ela é meio loira, com cabelos longos, era a típica líder de torcida, cheia de frescura com a aparência e sensível a tudo, alias, nunca entendi por que as lideres choram por umas palavrinhas atoa e não por um tornozelo torcido.

De qualquer forma ela estava lá com aquele lenço no cabelo e olhando pro Rony como se ele fosse o ultimo pote de brigadeiro em uma semana tensa de TPM.

- Oi, Lilá. – respondeu Rony educadamente.

Eles passaram uns minutos conversando, ela falava e ele sorria e concordava com a cabeça, e eu era ignorada por ela. Vi com o canto do olho uma cabeleira loira passar na ponta do corredor, e quando eu virei vi Luna indo, provavelmente, pra biblioteca.

- Rony, - interrompi Lila e ignorei o olhar assassino que ela me lançou. – eu vou ali com minha amiga e depois conversamos.

Não esperei resposta e corri atrás de Luna.

- Mih, - ouvi Rony chamar.

- Deixe-a. – Lilá falou e por isso nem me importei em parar. – Não sei o que te deu pra falar com ela, você é O cara da escola, não precisa falar com pessoas como ela.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu sabia que Rony não pensava assim, mas era ridículo perceber como as pessoas se acham o máximo por que alguém sabe coisas sobre suas vidas e queriam estar no seu lugar.

- Luna! – a chamei assim que a visualizei no fim do corredor, abrindo a porta da biblioteca.

- Oi Mione. – respondeu feliz, como sempre.

- O que você faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntei.

- Ah, trabalho de Biologia. – respondeu em tom de reclamação.

Ri de sua careta e ofereci ajuda, ela prontamente aceitou. Ficamos lá ate o inicio das aulas.

Despois de duas tediantes aulas de historia, veio uma de Biologia, e em seguida o intervalo. E ai minha mãe ligou.

- Oi, mãe. – falei atendo o telefone.

- Oi, filha, liguei pra saber como você está? – logo estranhei minha mãe se lembrar disso em uma viagem de trabalho, mas respondi mesmo assim.

- Eu estou bem, e a senhora?

- Melhor impossível, terminamos tudo que tinhas pra fazer e estamos dando umas voltas pela França. – ô, vida boa.

- Que legal. – respondi sorrindo, minha mãe adora França.

- E ai, o Rony? – ok, tem coisa ai.

- O que tem ele? – perguntei de volta.

- Bem, vocês não se falavam a anos. – começou minha mãe e na hora descobri tudo.

- A senhora armou não é? – acusei.

Era obvio, mamãe e a tia Molly sempre sonharam comigo e o Rony juntos, e é claro que minha mãe não aceitaria ser contrariada por muito tempo, então na primeira oportunidade me jogou lá no meio deles. Eu não sabia se brigava ou agradecia.

- Eu não diria armar, - falou inocentemente. – eu diria: da um empurrão. Ora se dependesse de vocês, nunca aconteceria, se eu e Molly ficássemos pro resto da vida imaginando como seria nossos netos nos iriamos enlouquecer, você quer sua mãe louca?

Depois dessa tive que gargalhar. O intervalo terminou e desliguei o celular e fui para minha tortura em forma de aprendizagem.

Finalmente o fim da aula chegou e eu pude ir para casa, bem pra casa onde eu estava, e assim que cheguei encontrei com Gina.

- Mione! – gritou e me abrasou. – Mamãe me contou que você estava passando uns dias aqui...

- Antes que você continue, - a interrompi. – vamos pro meu quarto.

Subimos e ela começou a me contar.

- Mamãe me contou o plano de junta você e o Rony. – ela falou após terminar suas novidades da escola. – e ai como vai a relação de vocês?

- Vai indo, ele me convidou pra uma festa hoje, na casa do teu Harry. – ela riu com o comentário. – Acho que é hoje que eu ataco.

- Uou, ataque com todas as armas.

- Mih, a festa começa daqui a duas hora. – gritou Rony, do seu quarto.

Eu e Gina nos entre olhamos e em seguida cada uma correu pro seu banheiro.

Depois de um demorado banho, coloquei a roupa mais sensual que eu tinha ali, um espartinho vermelho com uma saia preta, no estilo tutu. Fiz uma maquiagem boa, do tipo que uso nas minhas apresentações de dança do ventre.

E estava pronta após por os saltos, sem duvida o Rony iria se espantar com me ve.

Desci a escada logo após o Rony e sem duvida ele quase babou, ficou parado me olhando com aquela cara de bobo que eu adoro.

- Então, vamos? – chamei sorrindo, satisfeita com o efeito de minhas roupas. – Cadê Gina?

- Hã? – ele balançou a cabeça, para se situar. – Nossa você está linda, Mione, linda!

Meu sorriso abriu mais ainda, se é que isso é possível. É claro, Rony nunca me viu arrumada para festa, pelo menos, não depois de eu adquirir seios. Então era de se espera que ele se espantasse com a sensualidade que eu costumo usar nas festas em que vou.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, e me aproximei dele. – então vamos?

- Claro, mal posso esperar ara chegar na festa com uma gata dessa na garupa de minha moto. – brincou.

- Cadê Gina? – repetir a pergunta de tempos antes.

- Ah, ela já foi, pra ter um tempinho a mais com o Harry. – explicou. – eu realmente não sei se devo gosta desse namoro.

- Por quê? – perguntei. – ela é bem mais esperta do que você imagina, sabia?

- É, pode ser, - deu de ombros. - e se ele apronta vai ter 7 Weasley raivosos atrás dele.

Rimos, e finalmente chegamos a garagem. Rony ligou a moto e eu subi, tomei o cuidado de me senta encostando nele e de passar os braços pela sua cintura.

Talvez eu tivesse indo rápido de mais, e agindo como piriguete, mas o que eu queria mesmo naquela noite, iam muito além de simples beijinho.

Devo admitir que a festa era bem menos do que as que eu ia da academia de dança, mas não estava mal.

Logo que chegamos todos os olhares foram para nos, eu nunca saberia dizer se era por eu esta com Rony ou por eu estão tão... sensual. Provavelmente, era as duas coisas.

Um garoto, que se apresentou como Dino, se aproximou com duas garrafas de cerveja, e deu uma pro Rony.

- Você não bebe, ne, Mih? – perguntou, ou afirmou, Rony.

- Por que será que todos da escola pensam que eu não bebo, não fumo e não transo? – comentei baixo só pra ele ouvi. – Obrigada, Dino.

Peguei a garrafa e bebi um pouco, cerveja nunca foi minha bebida predileta, mas era a única que eu tinha visto ate agora, então era ela mesma.

- Nossa, vou te falar, - começou Rony sorrindo divertido. – Uma Hermione sex, que bebe, vai a festas, e sabe se divertir, completamente o contrario do que eu te imagina hoje.

- Ah, é? – sorri me animando ao ver que ele finalmente entendeu que eu estava dando mole pra ele. – por que você ainda não me viu dançar.

E com isso, o puxei pra pista de dança. Foi umas três musicas, e eu não podia pedir musicas melhores para o momento, era rápidas, porem sensuais. E eu, como uma boa dançarina, soube me aproveitar disso.

Depois que paramos a dança, peguei um copo de Wisque, e Rony continuou na cerveja, conversamos mais um pouco, Gina se juntou a nos em certo momento e finalmente conheci o tal Harry, depois de meia hora o casal sumiu. Provavelmente, se eu conheço Gina, estavam se agarrando por ai.

- É, Mih, você esta me sendo uma caixinha de surpresas, - comentou Rony, depois que contei da ultima festa que eu fiquei porre e pus meu sutiã na fonte da praça. – Mas agora quero saber uma coisa.

- Diga. – respondi rindo.

Ele se aproximou e se colocou na minha frente, nossos corpos se encostando. Pude sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto.

- Eu estou errado, ou você realmente quer me beijar agora? – falou.

Sorri de canto antes de responder.

- Demorou pra entender.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, Rony segurou meu rosto com as mãos, e me beijou, não foi um beijo romântico como eu imaginava aos 12 anos, mas foi um beijo bom, sentir sua língua invadir minha boca e se enroscar na minha.

Seus braços foram para minha cintura, e me puxou para mais perto, colando ainda mais nossos corpos, fazendo meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem loucamente.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas todo o tempo de mundo seria pouco. E quando nós afastamos, unicamente por que precisávamos de ar pra podermos beijar mais, pareceu que era muito tempo.

Quando percebi, entre muitos beijos, a maior parte dos convidados tinham ido embora, e agora era nossa vez, passava das 3 da manha, e eu tinha que acorda cedo, e sem duvida eu ainda queria mais uma coisa.

Chegamos a casa dele, abandonamos a moto na entrada e acabamos indo entre beijos ate o jardim do fundo, onde ficava a piscina. Nos sentamos nas espreguiçadeiras que há na frente da piscina.

- Passamos metade de nossas vidas aqui nesse quintal. – observou Rony com uma voz estranha por causa do álcool no sangue.

- Sem duvida, uma parte na casa da arvore e outra na piscina. – sorri, mais bêbada do que ele.

A casa na arvore ela longe, bem no fundo do quintal. Já a piscina estava bem na nossa frente, e ainda servia pra me deixar mais sóbria, afinal eu queria lembra de tudo que iriamos fazer.

Tirei o espartilho com dificuldade e o salto. Olhei pro Rony e sorri.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou estranhando.

- Dar um mergulho. – tirei a saia, e, só de lingerie vermelha rendada, mergulhei. – Vem.

Tenho certeza que se ele não tivesse bebido ela não fazia isso, mas esse não era o caso, então ele tirou a roupa de mergulhou só de cueca boxe.

Ele se aproximou e imprensou meu corpo entre o seu e a parede da piscina, no momento que ele me beijo, sentir que eu conseguiria o que queria, não foi mais um beijo calmo, lento e com gosto de descobertas, dessa vez foi um beijo com urgência, como se fosse a droga que um viciado precisa, como se nossas vidas dependesse desse beijo, como se ele fosse o ar que respiramos.

Sentir sua mão descer ate minha coxa e coloca-la em sua cintura, fiz o mesmo com a outra de forma que ele me sustentou. Entre minhas pernas sentir que sua excitação era tão grande quanto a minha e não pude deixar de sorri.

- Vamos para o meu quarto. – sugeriu na pequena pausa entre um beijo e outro.

Prontamente eu atendi ao pedido e sem parar os beijos e caricias saímos da piscina e subimos as escadas fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, não que tenha sido fácil.

**(N.A/ eu sei que nota da autora é chato, mas eu tinha que interromper aqui nesse ponto, meninas, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma cena explicita de sexo, e ainda por cima não tenho muita experiência na área, então me perdoe por qualquer erro).**

Caímos na cama com um pequeno estrondo, eu realmente vou ficar envergonha na frente da tia Molly e do tio Arthur, afinal eles dormem no quarto ao lado e provavelmente tão ouvindo isso.

Rony tirou meu sutiã com facilidade. Fez uma trilha da minha boca pelo meu pescoço ate os seios, depois de beijar, chupar e dar pequenas mordidas nos mamilos, fez o mesmo caminho de volta.

Ambos estávamos ficando ofegante, a cada toque eu queria mais, em cada beijo soltava um baixo gemido, cada vez que sentia suas mãos deslizarem pelo meu corpo sentia seu corpo mais perto do meu. E eu ainda queria mais, queria ele em mim, queria os seus gemidos misturados aos meus, queria sentir que eu estava lhe dando prazer assim como ele a mim.

Tirei sua cueca, seu membro estava completamente ereto. E eu não queria preliminares, não dessa vez. Eu mesma tirei minha calcinha. Já ele, desceu os beijos pela minha barriga ate chegar lá. Beijou e deu uma mordida me fazendo soltar um gemido mais alto e agarrar seus cabelos.

Entre meus gemidos percebi ele mexer em uma gaveta de sua cama e pegar algo, camisinha deduzi, que bom por que eu ainda não tinha lembrado dessa parte. Ele mesmo colocou e subiu os beijos.

Sentir ele me penetrar ao mesmo tempo em que apertou meu seio esquerdo. Ficamos num ritmo gostoso, nem tão devagar nem tão rápido, ele beijava meu pescoço, já eu dava pequenos chupões no seu. Os gemidos já eram incontroláveis, tanto os meu quanto os dele. Arranhei suas costas sem pensar nas marcas de unhas grandes, mas ele pareceu nem sentir.

Invertemos a posições de forma que eu passei pra cima. Meus movimentos eram mais lentos, porem com mais força. Sentir uma mão descer para minha bunda, enquanto a outra subiu para os meus cabelos.

Os gemidos ficaram mais rápidos e altos, senti meu orgasmo chegando, e o dele veio ao mesmo tempo.

Fiquei em cima dele por mais uns minutinhos, ate recuperar a capacidade de respirar e pensar ao mesmo tempo. Depois escorreguei pro seu lado.

Ele se levantou rapidamente pra tirar a camisinha e voltou para a cama, me abrasou e após menos de cinco minutos eu dormi.

**Thaty**: é claro que vou continuar, eu sempre continuo mesmo que seja com só leitora.

Se tiver mais alguém lendo que ta comentar? Rsrsrs


	5. Dia 4

_**Dia quatro**_

Acordei as seis da manha, não que meu celular tenha ajudado, pois o deixei perto da piscina, na verdade eu sempre acordo as seis quando tenho apresentação, é automático.

Rony dormia pesadamente ao meu lado, peguei um dos lenções e me enrolei, peguei meu sutiã, mas não achei minha calcinha, com preguiça a deixei pra lá e sair do quarto. Fui na ponta do pé ate meu quarto, rezando para ninguém acorda.

Assim que entrei suspirei fundo, aliviada, mas cedo de mais.

- Bom dia, Hermione Granger. – a voz me fez da um pulo, e quase soltei o lençol que cobria meu corpo.

- Que merda, Gina! – reclamei. – Vai assusta outra, ruiva nojenta.

Ele riu, estava sentada em minha cama, de perna cruzada, parecia esta ali a um tempo. Mexia no celular e tinha nas pernas meu sutiã verde que eu usaria hoje.

- Eu vim aqui lhe conta minha noite com Harry, mas parece que você também tem uma boa noite pra conta, a julgar pelas roupas deixadas na piscina. – as roupas, droga se alguém visse. – não se preocupe, eu as trouxe.

- Espera, - pedi tentando raciocinar. – sua noite com o Harry? Ai meu Deus! Vocês transaram!

Deixe-me explicar, mesmo Gina tendo ficado com o dobro de meninos que eu já fiquei, ela era virgem, e dizia que só transaria com quem ela amasse, ela sempre criticou a forma como eu perdi a minha virgindade, em um quarto da casa da Mel (bailarina moderna), com um garoto com quem fiquei na festa, e com umas bebidas na cara, eu não tinha pensado em chegar lá, só rolou, e eu não me arrependo.

- Pode ir contando. – mandei.

- Está bem, antes da festa acabar a gente subiu pro quarto dele, sabe, só pra se agarra um pouco. – começou. – Mas os beijos foram esquentando...

Ela contou toda a historia, com riqueza de detalhes que eu não vou por aqui afinal é a vida pessoal da minha amiga. De qualquer forma, ela ficou preocupada por que nunca foi no ginecologista e quer começar a tomar remédio, assim não tem chance de engravida. Prometi leva-la na minha mais tarde.

- Agora conta da tua noite com o Rony. – contei e contei tudo, desde o primeiro dia que dormi aqui ate a noite que passamos juntos. – Eca, é nojento sendo que ele é meu irmão.

Eu ri e ela desfez a careta de nojo e riu também.

- Bem, é quase oito da manha, tenho que me arrumar. – falei.

- Está bem, eu tenho que dormi, já que ainda não fiz isso.

Ela foi para o seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Rony e eu fui para o banho.

Coloquei toda aquela roupa de dança do ventre, ela era to tipo meio complicada, cheia de coisas para amarrar e ajeitar, mas era linda. Em seguida passei para a maquiagem, a minha parte preferida da dança do ventre, era tantos tipos, um mais lindo do que o outro.

Depois de pronta e produzida coloquei um sobretudo por cima da roupa e pedi para o motorista me levar a Academia de Dança, eu seria a terceira a me apresenta, a ultima de dança do ventre. Em seguida seria uma apresentação de bale, e depois uma serie de danças da turma do Hip Hop.

Me aqueci, e fiz os alongamentos básicos.

Eu estava sentada, vendo a apresentação da pequena Mel, uma menininha de 10 anos que dançava maravilhosamente bem, ela dançava em sua roupa azul, mexendo o quadril com agilidade no ritmo da musica rápida. Eu via os movimentos dela, e no mesmo segundo que ela errou um oito maia, meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem, e depois outra e outra.

Rony Weasley: Onde você ta, acho que temos que conversar?

Rony Weasley: Ah, lembrei que tu tinha uma apresentação, onde é?

Rony Weasley: Já descobri, vou ai te ver dançar e depois conversamos.

As mensagens tinham sido enviadas uma atrás da outra, e ele jamais conseguiria entrar, esta lotada, sem ingressos ha. uma semana, porem depois de alguns anos você aprende a não duvidar de um Weasley.

- Hermione, - chamou minha professora. - é sua vez.

Me levantei e me posicionei no centre do palco.

Ouvi o inicio da musica e com ela a minha deixa, comecei a dança pensando que o Rony não teria como chegar a tempo.

Terminei a coreografia cansada e suada, mas com a sensação de dever comprido. Sorri feliz, e meu sorriso só aumentou quando o vi.

Lá em cima, na porta de saída de emergência, ele me olhava sorrindo, admirado. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu não recolheria, mas ele sem duvida era o Rony.

Agradeci a platéia, que aplaudia entusiasmada, e me retirei do palco, o grupo da apresentação de bale entrou.

- Parabéns, Hermione – elogiou minha professora. - Alias, um gato ali, esperando para falar com você.

Fui para o lado que ela apontou, e logo o encontrei encostado na parede. Ele me recebeu com o sorriso que lhe é peculiar.

- Oi. – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer tomar um sorvete? – perguntou.

- Pode ser. – respondi prevendo uma longa conversa sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior. – Só um minuto que eu troco que roupa e volto.

Coloquei um jeans e uma blusa regata branca, mas não tirei a maquiagem para não perde tempo, de forma que muitas pessoas me encaravam com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

Pedi um sorvete de baunilha e ele um de morango. Ficamos um tempo em silencio.

- Hermione sobre ontem...

- Estava demorando. – reclamei. – Rony aconteceu, e mesmo que você não tenha gostado, não tem como volta atrás.

- Não é que eu não tenha gostado. – falou. – Só acho que foi muito imprevisível.

- Você queria um jantar a luz de velas antes? – fui irônica.

- Ei, você está nervosa. – acusou.

Droga, ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que eu sou irônica quando a conversa me incomoda.

- Você queria.

- Se eu não quisesse não tínhamos transado. – ironia de novo, droga, droga, droga, droga!

Ele riu, na minha cara, ele riu!

- Não, o que eu disse foi: Você queria. – ele repetiu sorrindo. – por isso você mergulhou de langerrie, por isso tava tão sensual. Você tinha planejado.

Cruzei os braços, não, eu, definitivamente, não daria o gosto dele se sentir mais desejado do que já se sente.

- Eu queria sim. – ele sorriu. –mas queria com qualquer um – seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão interrogação. – Você era o mais perto.

Ele me olhou, no fundo dos olhos, de uma forma que eu não gostei, parecia que ele podia ver minha mentira e ler a verdade no fundo da minha alma.

- Não acredito em você. Gina fala de você, e mesmo tendo mudado muito, você não transa só pra se diverti.

Às vezes sim, mas na maioria das vezes não.

- Olha, - eu quis por fim no assunto. – que tão fingirmos que isso não aconteceu?

- Mas eu não disse que queria isso. – ele respondeu, me deixando confusa. – eu disse que foi precipitado, mas não que eu me arrependo. Foi muito bom.

Tive vontade de sorri em satisfação, legal, ele elogiou meu desempenho na cama. Mas me contive e perguntei:

- O que você sugere então?

- Que tal fazermos que nem um casal normal e ir ao cinema? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Pode ser...

Eu não tinha muito o que fazer durante a tarde. Ao chegar em casa só tomei um longo banho, fiz uma chapinha rápida, que deixou meu cabelo mais liso que o normal e vesti uma roupa normal.

- Tia vou na casa da Luca. – gritei na saída.

- Volte antes da janta. – mandou.

- Pode deixar.

Peguei o carro do papai e segui para a casa da Luna. A casa dela era simples, um andar, sala, cozinha, banheiro e três quartos. Um dela, um de seu pai, e o terceiro ele usa como estúdio. Ele é artista, e a mãe de Luna morreu quando ela era pequena.

Toquei a campainha umas cinco vezes antes do tio X atender, na verdade o nome dele é Xenofilio Lovegood, mas dá pra ver que é muito grande, ai eu e Gina o chamamos de tio X, bem ele nunca pareceu de importar.

- Hermione. –me saldou. – entre, entre.

- Oi, tio X.

- A Luna está no quarto dela arrumando o quarda roupas. – falou sabendo o motivo da visita. – Vá lá, acho que você não vai atrapalha-la.

- Obrigada.

O quarto da Luna era tão normal quanto ela, o teto era azul escuro, com estrelinhas que brilham no escuro, era legal encarar o teto quando se tem insônia. Já as paredes era dupla cor, a metade de cima era azul clara com nuvens branquinhas, da metade de baixo dependia da parede que você olhasse. Uma tem um fulcão, outra tem uma floresta, outra uma fazenda e a ultima com uma cidade.

Seu guarda roupa estava aberto, sua cama repleta de roupa, o chão com livros, maquiagem, assessórios e varias outras coisinhas espelhadas.

- Ola, Luna.

- Oi, Mione. –falou sorrindo. – Fui em sua apresentação hoje, você estava linda, e dançou super bem , mas eu não te encontrei mais...

- Ah, desculpa, eu... – contei o que aconteceu a ela.

Ela me ouviu, dando suas observações. É legal conversar com a Luna, ele escuta e fala o que pensa com a mais pura sinceridade.

- Você foi rude. –acusou-me.

- Eu estava na defensiva.

- Isso não é desculpa! – respondeu. –Você gosta desse garoto desde que se entende por gente.

Ela tinha razão, ela tinha muita razão. Mas isso não era motivo para eu concorda com ela.

- Mas é estranho, eu nunca pensei que ia rolar. – expliquei. – era só uma paixão e tal.

Ela me olhou com cara de pura ironia.

- Deixe de ser idiota e deixe rolar. – ela mandou. – se não, ele se irrita ai sim vai ser impossível. Deixe de chatice, e encare que você gosta dele e ele de ti. E pare de ter medo de se envolver. Ah, e pare de ser tão sedutora, você faz isso quando não confia na relação, e você saber tão bem quando eu, que tu pode confiar nele.

E com esse tapa sem mão ela me fez cair na real e perceber que se eu queria que acontecesse eu tinha que fazer por onde.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, agora vai atrás do teu futuro homem.

Sair de lá e segui pra casa, onde encontrei o Rony na piscina.

Seja natural, seja natural, eu repetia a mim mesma. Ele não vai querer uma garota robo ao seu nado.

- Oi, Rony. – falei, droga, minha voz saiu muito fina, sinal clássico de quando estou nervosa.

- Oi, Mione. – respondeu como se não tivesse percebido.

Suspirei e notei em algo que não tinha percebi na noite anterior. Ele tinha um corpo fenomenal, definido e malhado, ele devia fazer academia sem duvida.

- Mione você vai baba. – Gina me tirou de meu transe.

- Cala a boca. – mandei.

Ela riu da minha vergonha, que bela amiga eu tenho. Harry estava ali também, ótimo vergonha dupla.

- E ai, Rony, quando vai ser nosso cinema? – perguntei tentando mostra que eu queria tentar fazer rolar.

Ele me olhou, talvez tentando busca alguma explicação para a doideira que eu tinha feito no curto espaço de tempo em que estávamos juntos, ou talvez ele tentasse me diagnosticar com transtorno bipolar. Ou talvez fosse as duas coisas.

- Bem, amanha, que tal? – perguntou. – ta passando um filme de comedia muito bom.

- Ah, é eu tava querendo ver esse mesmo. – respondi sorrindo. – então amanha, as...?

- Duas da tarde?

- Claro. – respondi. – agora, deixa eu ir ver como esta minha roupa, sempre acontece algo nas apresentações.

- Mione, já viu aquilo que te pedi? – perguntou Gina.

Ih, eu tinha esquecido do ginecologista pra Gina.

- Vou ver isso agora também. – respondi e entrei na casa.

Marquei o medico, para segunda de manhã, Gina teria que matar aula, mas isso era algo que não seria novidade pra ela, que vivia matando aula pra ser Harry.

Na minha roupa estava tudo o.k., menos por um fio de miçanga que arrebentou do cinto de moedas, eu costurei no lugar e ela estava inteira e pronta pra próxima.

Depois disse eu fiquei sem ter o que fazer, então simplesmente deitei e dormi.

Acordei com a tia Molly batendo na torta dizendo que a janta estava pronta. Os gêmeos do mal, que passaram o final de semana na casa de Thomas, apareceram para um jantar em família, então a mesa esta quase cheia.

Os gêmeos disputaram a cadeira ao nado esquerdo do tio Arthur, tia Molly estava ao nado direito, Rony ao nado dela, Gina ao lado dos gêmeos (Fred ganhou dessa fez, com o argumento "foi você que sentou na ultima fez"), e eu ao nado de Rony.

Parecia o tempo da minha infância, quando só os três mais velhos não moravam mais em casa.

Fred e Jorge contavam piadas sobre as festa que iam. Gina contou sobre a chatisse da escola só para menina e falou que não via a hora do ano acabar e ela pode voltar. Rony contou aos irmãos sobre o time. E eu não escapei de contar sobre as aulas de dança.

Eu me sentia da família, eu ria como o resto da família, eu gostava dali. Eu tinha sido uma grande idiota de me afastar.

Eu pertencia a família, mesmo que não casasse com Rony, ou que terminássemos, eu sempre pertenceria a família Weasley. E nossa como eu estava feliz por isso.

**Thaty**: kkkkkkkkkkkk claro, eu tenho que fazer esse casal andar ne? Tenho só 10 dias. Thaty agora aqui no fanfic ta junto com o orkut (sim eu ainda uso o orkut) então os post vão demorar mais.


	6. Dia 5

_Dia cinco_

Domingo é um dia legal, simplesmente por que eu não faço absolutamente nada, não tem escola, dança, dever de casa (faço no sábado), e eu nunca vou a festas nesse dia. Papai e mamãe sempre saem para um dia sozinhos e eu tenho a casa toda pra mim. Posso dormi ate tarde, ver televisão vestindo um pijama velho e comer pipoca e qualquer porcaria que eu queria.

Mas eu não estava em casa, então a única coisa que fiz do meu típico domingo foi dormi ate as uma da tarde, bem Rony e os gêmeos do mal ganharam de mim e acordaram uma e meia.

Já Gina tinha acordado as nove e foi passear com o Harry, passear, sei...

De qualquer forma tia Molly me deu meu café, que estava delicioso, eu comi ate não aguentar mais. Se eu não me vigiar, tenho certeza que vou voltar para casa com uns quilos a mais.

Depois do café, lembrei que tenho o cinema com Rony e fui me arrumar. Ele se arrumou antes de tomar café, então quando desci ele já estava terminando o pão, pronto para ir.

- Ola, Mione. – me cumprimento, ele estava muito feliz, mas sem duvida estava nervoso. – Pronta para ir?

- Claro, - respondi sorrindo, mostrando que não tinha por que ele ficar nervoso, era só uma ida ao cinema de um possível casal. – vamos de moto ou carro?

- Carro, acho que vai chover, mas você vai ter que dirigir, só tenho carteira de moto. – respondeu, um pouco mais relaxado.

Não demorou para chegarmos ao shopping, as ruas estavam ate bem calmas para um domingo, talvez as pessoas ainda estivessem em seus passeios e fossem voltar mais tarde.

A fila do cinema já foi outra historia, me arrependi amargamente de não ter comprado o ingresso pela internet, pois gastamos meia hora esperando na fila, pelo menos podemos colocar as novidades em dias.

Ele me contou sobre sua vida, como o futebol iria ajudá-lo a ter uma bolsa na faculdade, como era chato ser o centro das atenções e ter que ir as festas chatas. Contou que a maior parte do time não gosta dele, uns por ser bom e outros por pura implicância, mas ele não podia falar nada, não gostava da galera do time, nem das meninas grudentas da torcida, pelo menos ele se entendia com o Harry, e isso era bom.

Depois ele pediu para eu falar da minha vida de dançarina, pois ele conhecia, ate muito bem, minha vida escolar. Então eu fui falando, falando dos meus ensaios cansativos, das chateações de não acerta um passo, das garotas que querem sempre achar algo para criticar, dos meninos que querem "namorar" com a melhor para ser tachado de melhor. Falei das minhas apresentações e que quase nunca me metia em concursos, pois a mamãe não gosta.HaHHHHHSKSJDLSJDNFKLDNJKS

E ai, chegou nossa vez, compramos o ingresso para a comedia romântica, compramos a pipoca com refrigerante correndo e seguimos para a sala 3, o filme ainda não tinha começado, mas já estava no fim dos treiles.

O filme falava sobre um casal recém casado que a sogra (mãe dele) vinha morar junto com seus 5 gatos e tornava tudo um inferno, fazendo o casal se separar (era o que ela queria desde o inicio) e depois dele ficar muito triste ela falou que eles deviam tentar de novo e que deixaria ele ser feliz.

Não sei exatamente como sei tudo isso, pois passei a maior parte do tempo beijando o Rony, sim, nós nos beijamos, e eu me senti nas nuvens, foi como um encontro de namorados normais conversamos, não vimos o filme de fato e nos beijamos muito. Simples porem ótimo.

Depois fomos comer algo, pedimos uma pizza família.

- Para onde vai toda essa comida? – perguntou Rony quando peguei o terceiro pedaço.

- Posso pergunta o mesmo. – respondi rindo.

Cheguei em casa quase as sete. O dia tinha sido ótimo, rindo, conhecendo, brincando...

Definitivamente eu devia ter escutado a Gina e Luna ante, e ter partido para cima.

Os gêmeos do mal foram em borá naquele dia, e Gina fingiu que também foi, mas ficou e dormiu na casa de Luna ou Harry não sei. Era incrível sua coragem disse a tia que dormiria em casa mais esse dia e disse a mãe que já ia pra casa da tia.

Depois de me jogar na cama eu fiquei um bom tempo repassando o dia na cabeça, repetindo assim que acabava. No fim, peguei no sono e, advinha?, sonhei com Rony, cinema, pipoca e beijo.

**Meninas: **eu sei que o dia 5 ficou muito curto, mas é que meu domingo é curto e não soube mais o que botar no da Mione.

**Zinha Br****: **ela não ta completa, mas eu nunca abandono uma fic, e pretendo terminar essa logo.

**: **Muito obrigada, fofa


End file.
